Loe Fanfic Tag game
by diva101245
Summary: This is just a collection of loe short stories based on different songs.


LOE SONGFICS TINGYS LOL

Rules: **1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it .next!! Keep the game going!!

Ill tag at the end

Jonas brothers – goodnight and goodbye

Lily Truscott was sitting in her room writing a letter to her current boyfriend: Joe Jonas.

Joe im really sorry but I think we need a break…your never here and Im tired of it.

You breaking my heart into pieces and I know you're sorry but I can't take it no more. Goodbye Joe…Forever

She sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep..Before mailing the letter the next morning

2. Jesse McCartney – beautiful soul.

Joe was over at Lily's house for that whole weekend because her mom was out on business and he couldn't have his best friend in a house alone. He had a huge crush on her…the only problem was that she had a boyfriend.

Joe has had many girls that liked him. But he only wanted lily: her beautiful personality and looks. He wasn't wasting his time on someone else.

When lily came home crying from Oliver's house that night he was by her side in a second. He didn't know whether it was because she truly upset or if she really liked him, but she kissed him and he loved it. Lily Truscott his dream girl just kissed him.

Montana – True friend

Lily felt she had the perfect life when she was little. She had awesome friends, awesome parents, an awesome school and everything was just awesome.

Until she had to move away. Her mom got a new job and she was moving. Away from the awesomeness and her best friend Joe.

Six months later Lily was at her new school when she saw a couple new kids walk in. she didn't pay much attention until they her approached her.

It was Joe and his brothers and Miley. She was shocked, They noticed.. Joe just said: couldn't leave my best friend alone. Now could I?

4. Jonas Brothers – hold on

Joe was in the hospital waiting room. Lily was getting the last look at her mom's body. He had suggested going along but she wanted to go alone. When she came out her mascara was running down her face. When she saw Joe she smiled, because he stayed.

Joe gave her a long hug. When she pulled away, she was smiling.

"Remember your song Hold On?" she asked

"Yeah"

"I'm still holding on Joe ..... I want to enjoy what's left of life and the right way"

"What do you mean?"

She leaned over and kissed him.

5. David Archuleta – Crush

Lily's P.O.V.

I walked into the school through the front doors with Miley, Demi, Selena and Nick right by my side,

He was right there; Joe Jonas was at his locker …wait that's MY locker.

I looked at nick with a confused face. He shrugged.

I walked to my Locker and he just watched me.

Joes P.O.V.

I was going to do it now I'm goanna tell Lily I have a crush on her. Then she came and I froze she was just so mesmerizing.

"Hi lily"

"Hey" she smiled

I came right out with it "I like you Lils"

She smiled and said " took you long enough" and then kissed me.

6. Plies ft. Neyo – bust it baby

Joes P.O.V.

I was speeding on the highway coming from the store. Lily sent me for groceries and she would be right there waiting for me. She also just texted me the name flashed on the screen "lil Boo" and it said "dnt wrry im still here".

When I finally arrived I brought the items to the kitchen and automatically just had to look at her. She was wearing a blue dress that came right under her knees: it had a slit to the side and diamonds on the band. I bought her that dress.

She came up to me and kissed me with a kiss full of passion. I automatically deepened the kiss, it was now a habit I had.

She was just so perfect in every way and she was mine.

7. Miranda Cosgrove – About you now

Lily's P.O.V.

I ran home to think and write in my diary. When I finally reached home I started writing:

Joe just told me he was in love with me. I didn't know what to do I ran here. I think I love him too. No scratch that I Know I Love him too. Gosh I'm stupid I'm out.

I ran back to the mall to find Joe sitting on the bench I left him looking heartbroken.

I ran to him and kissed him TWICE one before and one after I apologized for my stupidity that day. And he forgave me. Gosh he's perfect and now he's mine.

8. Miley Cyrus – 7 things

Lily was at the Jonas house thinking about what she was going to say to Joe. She was going to tell him how she knew he liked Taylor. How his friends treated her and how he acted around them. How she cried herself to sleep one night because of him. And how she can't stand him for making her love him.

Joe came downstairs and she told him everything. He tried to apologize but she wasn't having that. She soon softened when it looked like he going to start tearing up though. She had never seen Joe cry and wasn't planning on seeing it today.

She told him about everything she liked about him. How she loved his hair, even when he just woke up. How she loved the way his eyes sparkled around her and about how she loved his cheesy lines. She told him how she loved the feeling she got when they held hands: the feeling of safety. How he made her laugh. She also told him how she also loved loving him and that she forgave him for all the things he did wrong.

9. Demi Lovato – Did you forget

Joe was writing a letter to his Girlfriend Lily. She just moved to New York for college two moths ago and never contacted him.

Umm Hey Lily.. Its Joe, you know your boyfriend, yeah I haven't heard from you in two months and I was wondering.

Was it intentional that you left and didn't give me your new number?

Did you really not care about me one bit?

Do you regret dating me?

I thought we were in love Lily. I thought I was falling even further for you.

I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. You have forgotten about me. I guess ill just burn all of our memories and try to forget about the girl who broke my heart.

10. Jordan Sparks – Tattoo

Lily was on the phone with her boyfriend Oliver and they were arguing. Again. Over him flirting with other girls. Again.

He was telling him that it was really getting old and he was telling her she was overreacting.

They finally broker up. And she started to cry. She made a new call

"Hello"

"Umm Joe can you come over please?" she asked in between sobs

"Umm yeah ill be there in a nanosecond Lils"

He was to her door in less than 5 minutes. He walked in and automatically hugged her. She told him about the fight and break up. He was so calm an serene and caring. She was falling for him.

She thought to herself how she never learns, but she though Joe was different.


End file.
